


Mettare Duties

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Family, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Holidays, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir celebrates a mettarë at Emyn Arnen with his family. A double drabble and true drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

"Dance with me, lord?" 

Faramir looked down at Mithriel, Beregond's granddaughter, looking at him earnestly. "Know you the steps?"

The girl shrugged. "You are prince; will they not follow our lead?"

Faramir smiled warmly at her. How little she knows the simpering gossips of this court! Yet was she the only one to flout their opinion? Her tanned neck and rough palms marked her as one of those girls Éowyn dared to train in horsemanship along with their brothers. Who was he to quash this young one's spirit?

Aye, they would dance – whatever whispers the new year might bring.


	2. Part II

A flash of gold caught Faramir's eye as the dance ended. He bowed to Mithriel and made his way toward Éowyn.

Reaching her side, he captured her restless hands in his own. Did she still feel less at ease in silk gloves than wrist-guards? Dernhelm lurked beneath her surface, and he loved both shieldmaiden and hearth-warmer. 

A few moments later the lady from Cair Andros who had held Éowyn's ears for so long finally excused herself, and Éowyn looked guiltily at Faramir. "Do not think less of me, leof, that I find them so trying."

She reminded him so much of the stories he had heard of his own mother, who had been counselor as well as wife to Denethor, but likewise had no patience for those fools. Did any other lady in Gondor possess such depth? Faramir certainly knew of none.

He did not answer her plea but instead drew her closer, singing into her ear a few bars of a Rider's song Éomer had once taught him: "I've known me many a handsome girl who made me feel adored, but my love is always greatest when she's handy with a sword." 

Éowyn laughed. "'Tis good I found you, then."


End file.
